Inside The Beech Tree
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: They both just sit there, staring at each other, words long forgotten, and their hands still clasped together. Forever.. The made an oath and forever it would last. [FINISHED!]
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, merely this plot._

**Warning:** _Fluff! I mean FLUFFY!_

**A/N:** _This is dedicated to my lovely Matty. Your my life and without you, I fear what may be. thank you for being my friend and thank you for your love. This is you and me:_

* * *

**Inside The Beech Tree**

_"When you first meet people all you notice  
Are the differences between you and them.  
But as time passes,  
You start noticing the similarities.  
I guess that's how all friendships  
Begin."  
-Brian Kessler _

Part I  
A oath unnamed  
By: Isabella

When they were younger, only old enough to just start their learning, they would spend morning and afternoons together, studying in the garden. His mother, Narcissa was so fond Pansy. She treated her like her own daughter. Draco teased her at times for wearing silly bows, shiny shoes, or pigtails. But every time his mother would fuss at him and then comfort the hurt girl, very much unlike her own mother.

Pansy Parkinson's own mother wasn't as generous. No, she blamed the poor girl for all her problems, only because she wasn't a boy. Her father was always way. He worked as an international medi-wizard, traveling around the wizarding world. He called her his flower. Her mother loved her all the same, but she never cherished her like she would cherish a son.

Sometimes, during those young years, when Pansy and Draco were only of the mere age of six, they would finish their work early. Their mother's still busy having tea and catching up on the latest gossip. Pansy and Draco would use that time to play; climbing up the tree's over looking the garden. Sometimes he would take her to the stables to see the set of unicorns and horses his father owns. Pansy was in awe over them, and Draco always laughed when she would gush. Other times, Draco would take her too his secret place. Only she and Blaise Zabini knew about.

_The beech tree._

It was well hidden; no one would ever notice it unless they just stumbled upon it one day. The tree was large enough to be seen even from the front view of the Malfoy manor. The radius of its trunk was almost the same size of a small, comfy little study. Pansy had seen the tree several times while studying with Draco, but it wasn't till the day Pansy's parents had left her to go on a trip to Egypt. Her tears soaked her skin raw, and Draco sought to make her feel better.

He took her by her hand and leads her behind the tree, his hand clasped around hers tightens and he looks at her with a small smirk, and he whispers softly, "This is my hiding place. You can never tell."

Pansy nods, sniffling as she stared at the tree.

He let's go and begins to follow around the tree till they are hidden well behind it and the woods have covered them with a gentle shade. She stares at him like he's insane, but sits down with her back resting on the tree and sighs. Her finger's closed around a lock of ebony tresses and she starts blowing on them, watching them move until she hears a faint snicker beside her and she looks up.

Draco is standing over her with a smirk. "Were not there yet, get up." He tells her.

Her green eyes widen slightly and she rises from the ground, following him a bit more to the side, and then she sees it. A small, hallow hole in the trunk. It's just large enough to crawl threw, but so small that it's nowhere near noticeable. Its gray bark was slowly peeling around it. Pansy could see a small trail inside as Draco stepped in. Her following close tail behind him.

Her whole face flushed slightly from excitement as she looked around. She was half expecting some wild animal to pop out and attack her, or even the whole tree to just collapse on them. But not even in her largest imagination had she expected a small living quarter.

"Father made it." Draco boosts.

Pansy grins and begins to walk around examining the room. "It's brilliant." She whispers, softly.

Draco laughs and plops down into a small chair. "It's not that big a deal." He adds. "Father thought it would be wise to have it," He starts, pausing to watch Pansy examine a chair beside him and lower herself into it. "Just incase…"

Pansy didn't want to ask, "Just incase of what". She knew that his father was an important man. Her mother talked highly about him all the time, along with his mother. Pansy hadn't a clue why she thought so highly of a man whose hair was as long as hers and never smiled. Even during those stupid birthday parties Draco or Pansy had, she had never once seen him smile.

Pansy turns and looks at him, beaming. "It's lovely, Draco." She gushes. "Thank you for showing me. For… For being my friend."

And that's when everything around them just changed. While they had always thought themselves friends before, now they realized that it was no longer because their parents forced them together. It was no longer an obligation to them. They felt the real bond form, and no longer did they see each other as just Malfoy's or Parkinson's.

For the next five years they spent hours inside the beech tree, talking and sharing secrets they would never dare to speak with anyone else. Something about the tree made her feel so safe and warm. Every time her mother would leave for a trip, leaving Pansy behind with the house elves, she would spent the nights tossing and turning writing her best friend even when there was no sun out, only the moon and stars. And she would wait for him to write back.

Then she would come to his home during the day, spending her time with his mother, drinking tea some days, but most she spent with him. She'd never felt so alive unless she was with him. Her world was never whole unless her friend was there to share it.

The summer before their first year at Hogwarts, Pansy had gone to visit his family for dinner. Their parents both immersed in a deep conversation that they didn't want either of them around for. Draco grabbed her and led her to the tree with no question asked. Pansy didn't object either. It was rather nice to get away from her their parents. She was honestly getting bored sitting there listening to them talk about the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Pansy sat in her normal spot; Draco had elves bring blankets, pillows, and even a small, enchanted fire inside years before. They had scattered the blankets and pillows on the floor around the large fire so on cooler nights they would have a form of warmth. She sat Indian style, her back against the wall, and Draco sat in front of her.

She sighs. "What do you think they're talking about?" She asks in a hushed tone, her voice almost inaudible.

Draco stares at her hard. "He's coming. _They are_."

She blinks, not quite understanding whom he's talking about. "Who—" She stopped; she knew just who he was talking about. She reached over resting her hand on his, gripping it softly under her palm. "When?"

"Soon." His tone was so mute and icy that Pansy shuddered. It burned to hear him speak like that. He can see her lip tremble slightly, as if she were trying her hardest to be strong. And he pulls his hand away. She looks hurt, but the blush covers it up and she looks away. The next thing she knows his hand his resting along her cheekbone and she has to resist the urge to snuggle closer. "Pansy—"

But before his words can come out, Pansy pulls his hand down into her own, her eyes narrowed softly. The gentle gray orbs glow and Pansy can see the pale blue color just around his iris. "Draco, promise me that no matter what, you'll never leave me?" She blushes, realizing how cliché her words sounds, and she laughs softly. "I mean- don't break _our_ friendship, not even for _him_."

They both just sit there, staring at each other, words long forgotten, and their hands still clasped together. And Pansy can hear the wind pick up outside, blowing branches against the bark. The noise had once scared her, but now it sooths her. It emphasized the emotions that her mother taught her never to show.

Draco brushes a quick kiss to her cheek; his usual Malfoy smirk had disappeared, leaving a small helpless smile. "Never." He replies, and then he's pulling her into a friendly embrace. "I promise that no matter what, Pansy, I'll always be there for you. I would never let anything come between us. Not even him, or… _him_." They both smile and laugh.

"Forever?"

_"Forever."

* * *

**A/N:** __Please be kind and give me about one minute of your time and tell me what you think! happy easter everyone! have a great Holiday!_

_--Bella_


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly this still isn't mine. But I would love to take credit for this plot!_

_For you Matty- My best friend for so many years. I love you dearly, and I cherish every moment we spend together. Thank you for your love._

**Warning**: _FLUFFY! Inside the Beech Tree_

* * *

_"Friendship often ends in love; _

_but love in friendship - never."_

_-Charles Caleb Colton_

_Part II_

_We will always be together_

_By: Isabella_

Pansy still remembers the day when Draco and she made that oath. He would never break and she knew it. She had not a doubt in her mind that he would ever break a promise; Malfoy's _never_ broke a promise. She stayed by Draco's side everyday through out their first four years. She knew her place was beside him, the other three girls that Pansy shared a room with weren't so ecstatic about her hogging the pretty blonde boy. Countless silent arguments broke out those years. Especially Tracey Davis, a short, auburn haired girl who had a major obsession with him.

"He doesn't care for you." Tracey would tell her.

Pansy would sneer. "Were friends, Davis." She would snap. "Grasp the concept, or leave."

Tracey would get all red in the face and storm away like a mere child. Draco would laugh when Pansy told him.

He never broke their promise to each other.

Not even during their second year, when the Chamber of Secret's was opened. Inside Pansy was frightened at the thought that _he_ was back. In the common room, they would work together through out the night, finishing their homework, while his stupid goonies; Vincent and Gregory, would watch with mild interest, most of the time they too were joined by Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin in Pansy's year and dormitory. Pansy had learned to trust her most of all out of all the girl's. She was large, bulky, and square, came in good use. Sometimes when another student was attacked, Draco would grab her hand and give it a small squeeze. Even though Pansy didn't particularly like those stupid mudbloods, she still feared that something tragic would happen. Like the school might close, and then she would have to return home.

She hates being home. She hates the holidays. During her first Christmas and Easter Holidays, she spent them with her family, but her mother didn't really like celebrating, and was keener on visiting some country for two weeks. Pansy hated it. But during her third year, Narcissa had invited Pansy to join the Malfoy's for Christmas. It was nice; their opulent home was so welcoming and mysterious, Pansy loved being inside. Everything seemed perfect there. Even Lucius Malfoy, whom had always frightened her as a young girl, was welcoming. Narcissa was her mother when she was there.

During the day, Pansy and Draco would go to the beech tree. They would spend hours together, often plotting out plan's to torment that nasty mudblood- Hermione Granger. Pansy never liked her; she often called her Pug-Face or Cow. She was a complete know it all, and constantly acting better than everyone, like she had never made a mistake in her life. But Pansy saw past her big, bushy, frizzy nest that she called hair.

Sometimes they would play games; nothing like what those muggles would play though. Running around and chasing each other! It was sick. Draco had a nice pack of exploding snaps and a wizard chess set made of gold and marble. Sometimes they would have snowball fights, build a fort by the pond. He even had some books over dark spells that they would look at and then try to guess who they would like to use on the most. Draco almost always had Harry or a Weasley, and Pansy was almost always suggesting Granger or Lavender Brown. God that girl was so annoying!

At night, after dinner, Pansy would stay in Draco's room till it was near time for bed, and they would lay on his bed and talk. Pansy had never been one to share her inner most thoughts too anyone, but with him, she had. She had told him how she felt about her family; school; and even about boys. (Draco always ended up pointing the worst in everyone of them too.) He had even told her some things that she had never imagined him too tell her. They often talked about the Dark Lord in hushed tone's. Sometimes they would lay on his bed and just stare at the ceiling without saying a word. Other times they would go to Malfoy Library and study for exams together.

Stupid professor's had assigned a bunch of homework for Christmas.

They had given Pansy the guest room closest to Draco's wing. The bed so large it could fit six or seven people comfortably. The sheets made of only the finest silk, the drapes sheer and elegant, the ribbons the color of dark red wine, almost violet, just like the sheets. The color made Pansy feel safe and calm. Her own room was decorated in Pink. Her mother thought it was her favorite color. Here the furniture was made of highly polished mahogany, the marble troddened in green, grays, and blues. The mantel of the fireplace was carved in elegant designs, the fire was always warm and was the perfect size. The house elves had made sure that her clothing was always set out in the morning and the basin was full of warm water, set at the perfect heat, mixed with the rose scented oil's her mother and father always bought her on there trips to Peru. The portraits of deceased Malfoy and Black's always seemed to make her smile; they always bickered and taunted each other about whose family was most prestigious. Half the time, Pansy would sit by the fire before bed, drinking warm milk and eating Honeydukes cookies, and Draco beside her, and she would wonder how it was that Narcissa and Lucius had lived with each other. Most families, like her own, were arranged, though that was eighteenth century, not anymore. But they seemed to be in love. Narcissa looked at Lucius unlike her own father looked at her mother.

It wasn't lust in their eyes. It was _love_.

At night, right before Pansy would go to bed, Narcissa would join Pansy and sit behind her, a brush in her aging, yet still young and flawless hands, and she would brush Pansy's dark locks. Sometimes she would tell Pansy stories about when she first met Lucius at school; He was a third year when she first entered Hogwarts.

"Arrogant and self absorbed," Narcissa says, laughing softly as the brush run down the small girls shoulder. She gave a small sigh and said, with a tartly tone, "I was scared of him at first. My mother and father told me about his family. I couldn't look him in the eye too tell the truth. He and Draco are so much alike at times. Both self centered and very polished." She says with a small smile.

Pansy smiles and toys with the hem of her nightgown. She wants to ask, she really does. She knows that it would be impolite and rude to ask. She heard them speaking before, and she knows that Narcissa is a follower, and that frightens her. Her temper could be quite vivid and harsh. She doesn't want to see her angry. But Narcissa notices the young girls thoughts and ceases brushing Pansy's hair.

"Pansy, is something wrong?" Narcissa asked, placing her hand on the young girls shoulder and turning her to face the blonde beauty. Her skin was pale, touched with gold; her cheeks lightly polished a rosy pink; her blue eyes shinning like the summer stars; and her blonde hair dusted with curls.

Pansy sucks her lower lip in and starts to nibble on the warm flesh. "Do... do you _love_ him, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa's eyes widen a bit. "Who? _Lucius_?" She asked and Pansy nodded. "Pansy," She starts, tucking the ebony hair behind Pansy's ear, "Yes. In a sense, I do. Lucius and I have been together for many years, and what once seemed just an obligation too our parents, has turned too much more. I do love Lucius, with all my heart and soul. I love Draco, just as I love you, Pansy." She says, her lips press a small kiss to the girls forehead. "Life isn't a fairy-tale, Pansy. But that doesn't mean you can not love."

"But-"

"No, Pansy." Narcissa says, hushing the girl with her finger. "Love isn't a rare jewel. That's lust, my dear." Her fingers caressed Pansy's cheek softly as she began to speak again, "Do you know what the start of love is?" She asked, and Pansy shook her head no. "It's friendship. It all starts like that. You meet a man, you laugh and talk together, but time will change everything. A touch on the hand might not seem so innocent. A smile will melt your heart. A kiss on the cheek burns your flesh. An embrace will bind you." Narcissa says, coolly. She has this glint in her eyes that makes Pansy shiver. "Pansy?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please, darling, call me Narcissa." She tells her smirking and resuming the brushing of Pansy's hair. "When your older, you will understand everything I'm telling you. But for now, I think you should get some rest. Your mother is coming in the morning." She stops brushing and rises from the bed, planting a small kiss to Pansy's cheek and make her way too the door.

"Good night, Pansy."

"Good night." Pansy responds, tucking herself into the duvet covers. Just as Narcissa goes to close the door, Pansy sits up. "_Narcissa_?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With that Narcissa leaves smiling as Pansy had never seen her smile too her before. She lays in the bed, staring at the canopy drapes, contemplating on what Narcissa had told her. Every last word she said she absorbs and tries to twist into a fantasy she will always dream of. She will always remember that day as the day she bloomed from a young budding blossom, to a full-bloomed rose- or Pansy.

Forth year had come and gone so fast, Pansy hardly remembered any of it. It was all one bug blur really. But one night she remember more than any, it was the night of the Yule Ball; The night that changed her whole life.

The night Pansy, the rose, grew her thorns.

They were required to have dates in the Slytherin house, or else your peers would publicly criticize you, because that's how Slytherin's were. Most girls in Pansy's year or below followed Draco around like a niffler, hoping that he would magically ask one of them to accompany them. Tracey Davis had even got to the point she corned him after Potion's and tried to seduce him. That was day when Tracey lost all respect by the Slytherin girl's with the exception of Daphne Greengrass, who still stuck by her side, but was a total backstabber and would talk horrible about Tracey to Pansy. Their whole dormitory was a big triangle of drama really.

Anyways, Draco never did ask any them. He asked Pansy. She thought it was because Narcissa wanted him too. He had asked her late at night two days before the ball, to follow him outside to talk about something important. Pansy had been working tirelessly on an essay for Snape, and really needed a break, so she followed him, leaving Millicent to pick up her things and put them away.

"What is it Draco?" Pansy says, reaching out to hold his hand and stop him.

His breathing his slightly shallow and his hands clammy under her touch, Pansy can tell he's nervous or either that really upset. It could have been that he and Potter had got into earlier and he was still pissed about it. "Pansy," He started, clutching her hand tighter and smirking, "Go to the ball with me?"

Pansy wasn't sure if it was a question or a demand. Draco never demanded anything from her unless he was in a really bad mood, and on most of those day's Pansy stays as far from him as she can. Sometimes she, Millicent, and Daphne, and on the rare occasion, Tracey, group together in their dormitory for a girly time together. They would gossip, drink butterbeer and eat sweets, paint nails, and flip threw recent copies of Teen Witch Weekly. Draco never understood there idea of fun, though.

"Okay." She said, shrugging her shoulder.

Draco smirks. "Good." And he kisses her cheek like he does ever moment. And then they make there way back to the common room together, their hands still clutched. It wasn't abnormal to see them like this. Everyone had grown custom of them holding hands, sharing dinner plates and drinks, and kissing each other every morning. Sometimes he would even give her a quick peck on the lips before he departed too bed. They never thought anything of it.

"So, still working on that essay?" Draco asks, as they make way to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Pansy nodes. "Yeah. I can't figure out what the third ingredient is too the monkshood," She says dropping his hand and shoving them in to the depth of her robe as they enter, "I know it's either lambsheth or pinegrape."

"It's pinegrape." He says chuckling. "I can't believe you don't remember Snape ranting about how important it is."

"I know. But for Merlin's sake, Draco, with that mudblood waving her hand like that, how could I possibly concentrate on Snape?"

She asked smirking and pushing him into the couch with one hand. Draco gives a sound of protest and starts to get up, but Pansy uses all her strength and sits on him. He gives a small 'Omph-ing' sound. "Nope. You have to stay here." She smirks, her hair, which she had cut last year to her neck, but now was reaching her shoulder, falling in her face as she bends down over him. "_Beg_."

"Pansy…"

Pansy crosses her arms over her budding chest and shakes her head. "I'm not moving. Beg and then you have to help me."

"Pansy, you know I never beg."

"Well you are now." She says, shifting her weight to his chest. She not heavy, that she knows, if anything she stand to gain weight. She was the smallest Slytherin in their year; Almost a foot shorter than Draco and she barely reached the weight of a twelve year-old, but the look on his face is too much. "Come on… I'm not moving off you until you do." She says, her hands, which had pinned his wrist by his side twitch.

He sighs. "Fine," he mutters, his silver eyes sweeping around the almost empty common room, making sure no one heard him. "_Please_."

Pansy's smirks grow. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" and with that, she moves off him, laughing.

"God, you _cow_." He mutters, rubbing his ribs softly, and grinning at her.

Pansy's eyes roll. "Shut up, ferret boy." His eyes widen. "Now help me."

Two days later, the day of the ball, the girls were all in the getting ready and Pansy, wearing the frilliest robe's out of everyone, looked like a porcelain doll according to Draco. Her dark hair was tied into a knot at the nape of her neck, nothing to elegant, and she had actually put on makeup, she had never been a fan of it, wearing a shimmer on lids and rose-colored lipstick. Her robes were a pale pink, almost the color of a pink rose. Draco told her she looked pretty, but she insisted other wise. Even Theodore Nott, the loner boy who had rarely talked to Pansy, told her she looked beautiful.

But the two of them together looked elegant and sophisticated.

The night didn't go so perfect at first. With Tracey tailing their every move, Granger showing up looking "decent" and with none other than Krum, a total hottie to Pansy, and that Fleur girl prancing around like some goddess. But it lightened up after a while. Draco was surprisingly a good dancer. He knew how too move fluidly. And Pansy couldn't help but laugh at him when one of those insane, muggle sounding, fast beat songs came on. The students were jumping up and down screaming, and Draco looked like he would have loved to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

"Pansy, let's go outside," He says, pulling her by her hand from the throng of insane dancing students, "I'm going to have a headache from this song."

"_Oh come on_, Draco!" She teases, ruffling his long blonde hair. "It's fun!"

"Pansy, that's not _normal_ dancing." He insist.

Pansy sighs. "Okay, Draco, come on."

They walked out to the garden, which was decorated into fairies and ice sculptures. It was nice, but nothing like the Malfoy manor during their annual ball. Pansy and Draco walked out a little past the few students who were already occupying the garden and found a nice spot surrounded by roses. Pansy almost gasped at the site. Draco rolls his eyes at her and smirks.

"It's pretty out here." Pansy dazes.

"Yup." Draco reply's, sitting down near the ground and pats it beside him for her too sit down.

Pansy laughs. "No way am I sitting down on the grass and messing up _my_ dressrobe, Draco." She smirks.

He sighs and pulls out his wand form the inner lining of his black robe and mutters a simple charm, conjuring a small sheet for her to sit on. "There. _Now_ will you sit down?"

"Fine." She groans and sits beside Draco. "Better?" She asks, pulling her shoes off from her aching feet.

Draco nods and wraps his arm and her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Much better." He whispers.

And then he pulled her down too lay beside him on the blanket; Her dark hair splattering out like a spilled glass of water below her. They lay like that, just staring at the sky, watching the constellations, and listening to the gentle music that wafted threw the air. Pansy sighs after a while, a small yawn emitting from her lips and she moves her head to rest on his chest. It wasn't like that had never laid like that before. They did all the time when they were younger, but Pansy couldn't remember ever hearing Draco's heart beating so fast before. It was so fast, gentle and soothing. Pansy sighs and pushes closer to him, Draco's hands running threw the dark hair that had fallen from her bun.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you remember when we were younger?" He asked. Pansy moves her head up and stares at him blankly. "That oath. _Our_ promise?"

"Of course I do, you bent." She teases, laughing.

Draco snorts softly and pulls her closer, embracing her for a moment. "I was just thinking about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still promise, Draco?" She asks after a few moments of nether speaking, softly.

Draco sits up, pulling her with him. "Of course I do, Pansy." He replies, looking at her oddly. "I would never change my mind. It's forever."

Pansy smiles and leans her head on his shoulder. "Forever…"

"Always," Draco starts, playing his her hair again, "forever and eternity."

Pansy laughs at this and pulls away. "Why Draco Malfoy, you sound like a girl!" She teases.

"Shut up." He huffs, kissing her cheek.

Pansy laughs and reaches up, caressing his cheek and smiles. "Thank you, Draco." She says softly, staring him in the eyes.

It became quite at that. Like everything was stopping. They both just looked at each other for a moment. Pansy's heart started to beat faster and then slower, not keeping a steady beat as she feels Draco's breath on her neck as they hugs softly. Instead of pulling away though, Pansy leans in, kissing him quickly on the lips, but when she goes to pull back, Draco reaches around her neck and pulls her closer. So close she can feel heat from his face radiating. His lips pressing closer and closer to hers, his skin felt so warm and tender against hers. Part of her told her to pull away, that this was wrong, this was Draco, her best friend, but then she remembers Narcissa's voice in her: _"The start of love is friendship. It all starts like that. You meet a man, you laugh and talk together, but time will change everything. A touch on the hand might not seem so innocent. A smile will melt your heart. A kiss on the cheek burns your flesh. An embrace will bind you. You'll understand someday when you're older."_ Pansy knows this is right. Everything about it is. And she's pulling him closer and hand resting in his cheek, their lips still bound embedded softly.

When they pull away, both their faces are tinged pink, lips moist, and their breathing hallow. Draco leans in one more time, this time kissing her nose. That nose he once made fun of. Pansy smiles and caresses his cheek.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

All those memories. _Everything_. A friendship transformed just as Narcissa had said. Pansy would have been afraid too say it, but they had said that before to each other, in a friendly way, but now it was much more.

"I love you too."

Her first kiss, her first love.

_And this all started inside that beech tree._

_**Fin!

* * *

**_

**A/N:**_I know most of you are going, "Oh my God. What is she thinking?" If you read between the lines of JK Rowling's work, you'll see that Pansy isn't just a snarky girl. Heck she cried because he got bit by the Hippogriff, and ran off to take care and make sure he's okay. And not to mention that in HBP you see that Draco has a heart, and if he has a heart, why can't she? And Draco never snarls at Pansy, not in the books. Every time we see her, what's happening? They're working together, laughing, and even at times caring. For those of you Anti-Draco/Pansy fluff, I'm sorry. Maybe this is changing your mind? Perhaps? I don't know about this chapter, was it too fluffy? I would love to hear what you guys think of this new approach on this lovely couple! I couldn't stop writing this! And I would really appreciate to know if I should keep writing…? Maybe a sequal?_

_I hope you liked!_

_--Isabella_


End file.
